I Want You NowAnd Forever A sasunaru Story
by DamnedDaughter
Summary: sasuke and naruto are best friends but 1 drunken night and a drunken confession can change alot. how long will their relationship stay secret from the right people?    this story can also be found on my quizilla account
1. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru1

**Chapter 1: **_Wet Dreams and_ _Realisation. (PG-13)_

"_Sasuke" the voice moaned in pleasure._

_Sasuke replied with a loud moan of pleasure._

"_Aahh, I'm close" _

"_Me too" Sasuke replied. He began to thrust himself in deeper, harder and faster hitting the pleasured spot of his companion. The moans echoed throughout the house as they called each others name in pleasure._

"_I'm coming!" Sasuke called. They both released with loud moans. Sasuke pulled out and rolled off and they both panted breathless._

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too" Sasuke replied. He leaned over and planted a soft loving kiss on his partner._

Naruto sat bolt upright from his dream. 'Shit' he thought 'notagain'. He didn't understand what had been happening recently almost all night he had dreams like this and woken up wet and sticky and still hard. "What the fuck is going on with me?" he groaned with his head in his hands. He and the raven had become friends again just as they used to be. They still called each other names, poked fun at each other and had fights with each other that always meant nothing.

The blonde was confused at how he felt about every time the raven was near him. Why he wanted him so much he didn't know. He wasn't gay. Was he? No. Of course not. He'd had girlfriends. He'd always found girls attractive and never made a second glance at a boy. So what was so different with Sasuke? What made him so special? Why did he want Sasuke so much?

Naruto sat and wandered about his troubled feelings until the light of the sun began to peek through the curtains of his small apartment. He went into his shower to wash off the remnants of his dream and ease himself of any other unsettled feelings that he had for Sasuke.

Naruto stood waiting for the bus to take him to school. His car was in the shop because of an unfortunate swerve he hit a fire hydrant and completely wrecked the front. Now he was forced to go on public transport.

Visions of his dream flashed through his mind as he waited for the bus "Ugh! C'mon Naruto get a hold of yourself!" he told himself out loud.

The loud screeching brake of the bus announced its arrival. He sat at the back of the bus and closed his eyes.

"Hey" a bored voice called after a while.

Naruto's eyes shot open "Oh, hey Shika" he sighed with relief.

Shikamaru travelled on the bus as well, the reason being that '_driving was a drag.'_ Even though he passed the test he said that if there is someone else willing to take him places without complaining why skip the opportunity.

"Sleepin' on the bus, I take it you didn't get much sleep last night then?"

"Bad dream" Naruto replied

"Such a drag"

The bus stopped a few streets away from the school and Naruto and Shikamaru got off.

"I'll see you in class, Naruto" Shikamaru said

"Huh? Ain't you walkin' up?" Naruto asked

"Nah, I told Chouji I'd wait for him, he said there was something he needed to show me"

"Oh, ok, bye Shika!" Naruto called. He waved and started walking up. He'd just started walking up and the school was in view when he suddenly heard a car horn of an all too familiar black Volvo next to him. The window rolled down to reveal the driver.

"Hey you wanna lift?"

"The school is right there, Sasuke" Naruto said gesturing to the large building

"Are you getting in or not?" Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Fine" Naruto sighed walking over to the passenger seat. "I honestly don't see the need for this" he said climbing into the car

"I need a favour"

"Huh? A…favour?" Naruto asked both puzzled and amused. The young Uchiha never asked for favours especially from Naruto.

"Here" Sasuke said handing Naruto a pair of sunglasses and a black hoodie. It was the same attire as Sasuke himself was wearing.

"What the…?"

"Just put them on, dobe. And pull the hood up"

Naruto put on the hoodie over his uniform pulling the hood over his head and slipped on the glasses,

"I still don't understand what this has to do with anything"

Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He drove into the school and to the student parking lot.

"Swap" Sasuke said

Naruto looked at him dumbfounded.

"Sit in the driver's seat" Sasuke explained.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow but did as he was told and swapped seat with Sasuke.

"What-" he began

"When we get out of the car we run in opposite directions, ok. And keep your hood up and your glasses on" Sasuke told him "On three. One…two…three"

They both jumped out of the car and sprinted in different ways. As Naruto ran from the drivers side of Sasuke's car he heard screams "Look there he goes" the girls screamed.

'_Shit, he used me a decoy for his stupid fan girls. I should have known' _

He began to pick up his pace as he sprinted to the school looking for a place to hide.

'_Yes'_ he thought_ 'the boy's locker room' _He ran to wards the locker room only to have it cornered off by more girls. They began to close in around him.

"You didn't think you could get away from us that easily eh Sasuke-kun?" one of the girls smiled at him.

"HELP!" Naruto shouted as the girls jumped him. The corridors filled with Naruto's cries for help and the delighted squeals from the girls because they had caught their so called Sasuke.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SASUKE" one on the girls finally shouted

"THEN LET ME GO!" Naruto shouted struggling. He finally broke through the fan girls and ran into the locker room. He slid down the door to catch his breath.

"Have fun?" a stoic voice called.

He looked up to see a very smug looking Sasuke leaning on the wall, arms folded across his chest.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Naruto yelled "your creepy fan base nearly raped me" he pouted.

Sasuke walked over and held out his hand. Naruto accepted it and Sasuke pulled him from the floor. Their hands stayed locked for the shortest of seconds before they let each other go.

"C'mon or we're gonna be late" Sasuke finally said.

"Yeah" Naruto agreed as Sasuke walked ahead of him. His eyes trailed Sasuke's body

'_Why do you do this to me' _he thought. He then mentally slapped himself for having such limited self control before following after Sasuke.

© DamnedDaughter


	2. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru2

**Chapter 2: **_Secrets_

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the back of Asuma's health class. The class filled up just before the final bell sounded and the teacher walked nonchalantly through the door.

The lesson dragged on and Sasuke spent most of it looking out of the window. He did eventually turn around to the class but his eyes wondered around until finally they landed on his blonde friend. The blonde appeared to be glowing he seemed so completely flushed. Sasuke found himself staring at his friend until finally he turned around and their eyes locked.

"You ok, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He tipped his head to the side in such a manner the young ravens heart flutter.

"I'm fine" Sasuke said turning away.

Naruto dismissed his friends unusual behaviour and turned back to face the front of the class.

The lessons during the morning seemed to rush by until the final lesson before lunch, English. When the lunch bell rang Naruto, Sasuke and now Kiba, who was in their lesson, went to the cafeteria. They got food and greeted the rest of the group at their usual table. Naruto placed himself happily between Sakura and Hinata whilst Sasuke sat opposite him.

"I was telling Sasuke and Naruto that I was planning on having a party" Kiba said.

"Cool" Sakura chimed.

"Yup, my parents are on some cruise and my sister's in college. She's staying on campus. So I've got the whole place to myself" Kiba smiled "so who's up for it?"

The whole table cheered. For the rest of the lunch period they talked about useless things and Naruto was the centre of most of it. They even managed to get a chuckle out of the Uchiha himself. The bell went and Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji and Lee headed to gym.

One by one the boys got dressed and left until only the blonde and the raven remained. Sasuke watched Naruto's unusual sluggish behaviour and how he unenthusiastically dressed himself.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Naruto.

"Nothing" Naruto replied looking at the floor. Sasuke gave him a scrutinizing look. He always knew when there was something wrong with his young friend.

"Don't lie to me Naruto"

Naruto finally looked up at Sasuke and held his gaze '_what the hell am I supposed to tell him' _Naruto thought_ 'I can't exactly say "hey Sasuke I've been having gay dreams about you lately where we have smoking' hot sex" he's my best friend, he'd hate me' _ Naruto looked away again and breathed out. "It doesn't matter" he mumbled

Sasuke sighed "If you say so"

Naruto stood up and grinned his famous grin "C'mon we'd better get going"

'_How does he do that?' _Sasuke thought _'he just manages to smile through everything. Why won't you tell me what's wrong Naruto? Surely it can't be that bad. Can it?' _Sasuke followed Naruto out if the locker room and watched him run grinning towards the group of friends. In every situation he always seemed so happy. He always glowed when he smiled and Sasuke always envied how he did it.

© Copyrighted DamnedDaughter


	3. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru3

**Chapter 3: **_The Party_

Today was the day of the party. Toady was the day that Naruto promised he'd enjoy himself and forget about his troubled feelings about Sasuke. He'd dance, he'd drink and he'd probably try and get himself a girl. Naruto looked into his mirror once more and went over his attire. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times and sighed knowing that it wasn't about to look any different.

A horn sounded outside of his window "I'm coming!" he shouted out. He ran downstairs and outside to Sasuke's black Volvo. "Hey" he said grinning that famous grim that made the Uchiha's heart flutter unnaturally.

"Hn" Sasuke replied. He pulled out of the space he was parked in and drove away to Kiba's house. When they reached they could hear the music blaring and the loud semi sober screams of joy. They both stepped out of the car.

"Woo" Naruto cheered "c'mon" he grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him to the door and through the crowd.

Sasuke stared at their clasped hands and small blush crept across his cheeks. For a long as he could remember he has secretly loved his blonde friend but Naruto had never showed him more than friendship. The fact that they were holding hands probably meant nothing to Naruto. '_He wasn't even looking when he reached for me. This doesn't mean a thing to him'_ Sasuke thought sadly.

Naruto, on the other hand, was gleaming. He had held Sasuke's hand and the Uchiha had not once tried to get it back. It was then that Naruto remembered his promise to himself. He'd have fun, forget his feelings for Sasuke, have a dance, have a drink and get a girl. He sighed and looked around. He spotted Kiba and dropped Sasuke's hand.

"Hey Kiba" he called over the music. He walked over to Kiba and they bumped fists. "Dude this party is off the charts" he shouted over the loud music.

"Come into the garden" Kiba shouted gesturing for Naruto and Sasuke to follow him. They walked out to see an almost separate party from inside. People were grouped together around the pool and hot tub, some were making out others were drinking or throwing each other into the water. "Here, take this" Kiba said tossing Naruto and Sasuke a bottle of beer. They all walked over to the pool and sat on the edge.

"Hey" a girl said to Naruto as he sat down. He looked over to her. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of denim short shorts and a camisole. She held a pair of three inch stilettos in her hand as she dipped her feet into the cool pool water.

"Hey yourself" Naruto said smiling teasingly. The girl giggled at him and the promise that Naruto made to himself came flooding back to him again _'get a girl' _

He smiled again she was a decent looking girl. "You wanna dance?" he said. She nodded and giggled again. _'Obviously drunk'_ Naruto thought to himself. He pulled her up from the floor and rested his hands on the small of her back, leading her into the house.

Sasuke watched his friend lead the girl into the house. The jealousy radiated off of him.

"Hey" a girl called breaking his thought "you wanna dance?"

He thought for a moment. If Naruto was going to have fun then so was he. He took a deep breath knowing he was going to regret this. He looked out of the corner of his eye and smiled the most seductive smile he could. He didn't have any need to try, girls swooned over him twenty-four-seven. He walked over and put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I'm all yours" he breathed into her ear. The girl looked faint and he pulled her into the house. Soon enough they were grinding wildly on each other, their bodies pressed closely together. Somewhere along the line three more girls had joined in so now Sasuke was surrounded, but he kept going.

He looked over and noticed Naruto out of the corner of his eye on the couch. The girl he had picked up by the pool was on top of him. They were making out and his hand was under her top roaming up and down her back.

Sasuke was fuming now. He was angry, he was jealous, he was…hurt? He slowly moved his way from in between the grinding girls and back outside to cool off. He grabbed another beer from the cooler and downed half of it then settled himself on a deck chair. He couldn't go back inside. He couldn't face Naruto. It hurt him too much. So he sat outside and he drank. He drank away his sorrow. And he drank away his hurt.

A few hours passed and Naruto was worrying about his friend's whereabouts. He hadn't seen him since he came inside. He walked outside and scanned the garden quickly. He noticed him sitting in a deck and walked over to him.

"Hey Sasuke, it's late we should get go-" He stopped short when he saw the glazed over look in his eyes and the crooked drunken smile on his face. "FUCK SASUKE!" he exclaimed "your completely pissed out of your face!"

"Hey…*hic*…Naruto" Sasuke giggled.

Naruto sighed and lifted Sasuke up from the chair and practically dragged him to the car. He put Sasuke in the passenger seat and placed himself behind the wheel.

Naruto pulled up to Sasuke's front door and stepped out of the car. He walked over to the passenger side and helped Sasuke out of the car and walked him to the front door.

"Sasuke, where's your key?" he asked

"Hehe…*hic*…you are the key…*hic*… the key to my heart" Sasuke sang.

Naruto wished that the raven wasn't drunk then those words would ring true to him. He looked under the door mat and in the plant pots for the key before turning back to Sasuke.

"Where. Is. Your. Key?" Naruto said slowly.

Sasuke grinned at him "You'll have to search me for it" he slurred seductively in Naruto's ear sending shivers down his spine.

Naruto sighed and checked Sasuke's jacket pocket finding them empty. He hesitantly moved to his jeans pocket and found the key in his left back pocket. He opened the door and helped the raven into the house and up to his bedroom. As he was trying to leave Sasuke pulled him back.

"What are you doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto into the wall by his bedroom door. "Ssh" he said putting his index finger to Naruto's lips. He moved closer to Naruto pressing their bodies closer together.

Naruto's heart rate picked up "S-Sasuke" he stammered "what are y-" he was cut of my Sasuke's soft lips on his. He tried to push Sasuke off. This was wrong even if Naruto wanted it, even if their lips moulded together perfectly, even if he could feel the sparks of passion. It was still wrong, Sasuke was drunk. He pushed Sasuke again but he wouldn't budge instead he moved in more and Naruto could no longer hold back. He melted into the kiss, his hand went into Sasuke's hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke brushed his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and Naruto gave it to him with no hesitation. Their tongues danced and wrestled for dominance with Sasuke winning. He explored Naruto's mouth and they both gave small moans. Sasuke moved his groin against Naruto's and more moans escaped. He pulled Naruto to the bed not breaking the kiss and straddling on top of him. His hand went up Naruto's top and Naruto suddenly remembered Sasuke's drunken state and broke the kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this" Naruto panted

"I want to" Sasuke breathed in Naruto's ear and began to trail kisses down his neck.

"You're drunk" Naruto stated

Sasuke stopped the kisses to look his blonde friend straight in the eyes "What's your point"

"You're not in the right frame of mind. I-I have to go home." he said pushing Sasuke off and sprinting out of the room.

He quickly walked down the road and the three blocks to his apartment. He waked through his door slamming it shut and sliding down the wall next to it. "Why do you make me feel like this Sasuke" he whispered to himself. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face. Then he sobbed and he cried like he'd never cried before.

© Copyrighted DamnedDaughter


	4. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru4

**Chapter 4: **_Avoiding the Obvious_

Sasuke awoke with a dizzying headache and a churning in his stomach. '_Shit' _he though to himself. _'What happened?' _he vaguely remembered seeing Naruto with a girl and going outside but not much after he pulled out a beer from the cooler. He looked at the familiar surroundings of his large bedroom. He knew he would have to thank Naruto later for getting him home in his intoxicated state. Any body else probably would have left him at the Inuzuka estate. He obviously wouldn't come out with a straight up 'thank you', that wouldn't be the Uchiha way.

Naruto woke from an uncomfortable sleep on the hardwood floor in front of his apartment door. He always preferred to stay there when Jiriah was away he hated staying in the overly sized house on his own and had no idea how Sasuke did it when his parents were constantly away on business and his brother in college.

He sat up and groaned from the pain that the floor caused and remembered the rash actions of the young Uchiha last night and his face flushed slightly then disappeared and was replaced by a pang in his heart as he remembered his friends intoxicated state. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before getting up and heading towards the shower.

Naruto made his way to the park and sat upon the usual bench at the edge by the connected field. It was where he always came to think and relax. He leaned his head back and sighed inwardly and his eyes began to slowly close.

"Hey" a stoic voice said form next to him. Naruto's eyes shot open and his body tensed with no sign of relaxing any time soon.

"H-hey Sasuke" he replied.

Sasuke stared at his blonde friend and raised an eyebrow at the strange behaviour of his friend. He was used to being greeted by the famous smile not this tensed atmosphere and a stuttering Naruto.

"Are you ok" he said in his usual tone

"Y-yeah I-I…I just" he let out a long breath "never mind"

Naruto looked down on to the floor he couldn't bare to look his friend in the face without wanting to throw himself into his arms and feel his lips on his again.

"So…are you coming round today" Sasuke said. It wasn't really a question for it was usual weekend routine. They would go to his house and play endless hours of video games Naruto would fill the house with his joyous booming laughter and Sasuke would close his eyes and silently chuckle. Naruto was the only person that Sasuke would slightly lower his guard for. Not even his family, his own blood, would witness Sasuke behave this way.

"Erm…yeah sure" Naruto answered after deliberating. He breathed out once again before turning to Sasuke and delivering his famous smile. It lacked the warmth that was usually delivered with it, and Sasuke noticed this and frowned slightly _'something's wrong and he won't tell me, yet again' _Sasuke thought. "Hn" was all he said in response to Naruto.

Naruto took a deep breath before knocking on the raven's front door that evening. Sasuke answered the door giving Naruto his famous breathtaking smirk before steeping aside to let him in. Naruto turned and gave Sasuke his famous grin still lacking the warmth before following Sasuke to his room. He froze outside his door remembering the kiss they shared that almost led to other things that only occurred in the hyper blonde's dream. Sasuke noticed his friend's hesitance. "What's wrong dobe?" he asked annoyed at his strange behaviour.

"Huh…what? There's nothing wrong!" Naruto piped up "and don't call me _dobe _TEME!"

Sasuke smirked at his friend's reaction _'finally it's about time you started being yourself' _Sasuke thought. He turned and walked to his plasma screen T.V. and set up his guitar hero game. The blonde bounded into the room and placed himself on the floor in front of the couch sitting in Indian style. He grinned at Sasuke as bright as ever and the raven's eyes flashed an emotion too quick for Naruto to register it.

The two of them play for hours and as usual routine Naruto yelled at Sasuke for not playing fair. "Hey you're cheating!" Naruto yelled as the played Mario cart.

"No, I'm just a better player" Sasuke replied.

Naruto, who was now sitting in the chair next to his raven headed, friend decided to reach across and press buttons on his controller.

"Hey, leave me alone!" Sasuke said raising his voice

"NO!" Naruto said defiantly.

Sasuke stood and held the controller out of reach from his shorter friend and Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arm trying to reach causing them both to stumble.

"AARGH!" they both yelled as they fell to the floor. They rolled on the floor until Sasuke pinned Naruto beneath him. "I win again" Sasuke breathed over his blonde friend. A blush crept it's way unto Naruto's face as he realised the awkward position.

Sasuke stared at his friend deep in though. What could Naruto possible be thinking? Why was he blushing? Could he possible feel the same way for him? He had been acting strangely around him these past few weeks. He didn't realise that he had started to unconsciously lower his face towards Naruto and the blonde's blush darkened immensely.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he began to close that space between their faces. Their noses were almost touching until they heard the front door of the Uchiha manor slam shut both of their faces shot up to look towards Sasuke's open bedroom door.

"HEY, SASUKE, YOU THERE?" a familiar voice called they both jumped up as footsteps raced upstairs.

"Hey" Itachi said as he stood in the door way leaning against the door frame. He glanced between his younger brother and his blonde friend seeing a light blush on both of the faces the famous Uchiha smirk appeared on his mouth. "Did I interrupt something?" he said his smirk growing larger. Sasuke shot a glare at his brother and Itachi knew that there was something his brother was trying to hide. He pushed himself up from the leaning position on the door frame and turned away walking down the corridor he smirked _'I'll get you to admit it sooner or later Sasuke' _

© DamnedDaughter


	5. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru5

**Chapter 5: **_Bedtime Snuggles_

The boys stood statue still in the middle of Sasuke's room staring at the doorway that Itachi previously stood at. "Erm, maybe I should go" Naruto said.

"Why?"

"Well…erm…uh…because"

"It's only 8:00 and it's still light out"

Naruto blinked at Sasuke he actually wanted him to stay even after that awkward situation "Besides you always stay over on the weekend with or without Itachi or my parents home" Sasuke shrugged "just put a film on and order some take out or something. I'm gonna go get a drink" Sasuke said walking to the door. Naruto went straight to the phone to call for some take out ramen.

Sasuke was downstairs in the kitchen getting drinking from the fridge as he stood up and closed the fridge door he saw Itachi leaning against the counter with a smug smirk plastered across his face. "What" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. Itachi's smirk deepened and he pushed himself from his leaning position on the counter and walked towards his younger brother. He leaned down to his ear "I know" he whispered simply then straightened up and walked out of the kitchen as Sasuke glared at his back. _'_

_What the hell is he talking about?' _The young Uchiha thought for a moment then his obsidian eyes widened _`There's no way he could possibly know _that_! What if he tells Naruto?' _

Sasuke regained his usual stoic composure before walking out the kitchen and back into his room only to find Itachi there with Naruto talking in hushed voices. Itachi turned to youngest of the Uchiha's and the corner of his mouth turned upwards to a small crooked half smile. He whispered something to Naruto before he left and the blonde nodded in understanding.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked genuinely curious.

"Nothing. Lets just watch the film" Naruto said blushing

Sasuke managed to catch the small blush cross Naruto face before he turned away. Sasuke closed his bedroom door before making his way over to his sofa with Naruto to watch the film. He got comfortable as _'The Strangers' _started playing. Sasuke fixed his eyes on the screen in order to try and force his mind to focus on something else other than Naruto. They made it half way through the film when Sasuke felt something heavy on his shoulder. He turned to see a head of blonde hair resting on his shoulder and slow sleepy breaths escape the pouting lips of his friend. The raven let out a sigh of contempt and pulled his blonde friend close taking in his masculine yet slightly sweet scent. Sasuke allowed a small smile to grace his face as he ran his fingers through the soft blonde locks. Naruto let out a small moan and snuggled closer to Sasuke and the raven placed a delicate kiss on the top of Naruto's head. _'Thank god he's asleep' _Sasuke sighed _'I wish he wasn't' _with that last thought he also succumbed to sleep.

© DamnedDaughter


	6. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru6

Chapter 6___**together at last**_

**Naruto awoke to a strange feeling under his head and a light thumping. **_**`Is that a heartbeat?' **_**Naruto thought to himself he began to sit up to fell pressure on his body. He looked down to see two arms wrapped around him. One across his shoulders and one across his torso holding him close to the other body. The blonde's cerulean eyes widened **_**'what the..?'**_**. He shifted himself slightly and looked to the angelic features of Sasuke '**_**Did he really hold me all night?' **_**a smile spread across Naruto's face. Naruto leaned up and placed a soft kiss on the raven's jaw and his mouth twitched in a small smile and he moaned Naruto's name. **_**'Shit.' **_**Naruto thought.**

"**Naruto" Sasuke moaned again and the blonde stiffened under the Uchiha's hold "Please Naruto, don't leave me"**

**Naruto's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. Sasuke was having a dream? About him? Naruto ran his finger along Sasuke's jaw line "I won't leave you Sasuke" he responded.**

"**I love you…Naruto" **

'_**WHAT? DID SASUKE JUST SAY THAT HE LOVED ME! ME?'**_** just then Sasuke sat bolt upright from his sleep knocking Naruto onto the floor. "Oww" Naruto moaned clutching at his head. Sasuke reached a hand out to help up his blonde friend and Naruto gladly took it. Sasuke yanked him up and Naruto was pulled into his chest and the Uchiha's arms were around his waist. Naruto looked up and there eyes locked. **_**'God he's sooo hot' **_**Naruto thought. '**_**Does he really love me? Maybe if…?' **_**He began to lean into Sasuke and the raven didn't flinch back. The space between their face closed slowly until there was mere millimetres between their lips. It was Sasuke that closed the space he couldn't hold back anymore. He crashed his lips into Naruto's. Naruto was shocked at the Uchiha's desperate actions towards him and Sasuke pulled away.**

"**Naruto…I-I'm so-" he was cut off from the blonde's lips on his again. He pulled his body closer to him and deepened the kiss. Sasuke kissed back with such forceful passion that his long friend became week at the knees. Sasuke smirked into the kissed, pleased of his effectiveness and pulled Naruto towards the bed pushing him back and straddling him not breaking the kiss. His tongue traced along Naruto's lip asking for entrance and the blonde's mouth immediately opened allowing Sasuke's tongue to roam every corner of his mouth. Naruto moaned and Sasuke smirked into the kiss. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses along Naruto's jaw line and down his neck nipping and biting searching for his soft spot. He found it and smirked when Naruto moaned out his name.**

"**Hey Sasuke" Itachi said walking into his brothers room "dad's gonna b-…" the two boys jumped off the bed in sudden surprise. Itachi's eyes darted between his brother and the Uzumaki. And the famous Uchiha smirk appeared on his face. "I knew it. I always knew it. So, how long **_**little brother?**_**"**

"**If you came to deliver a message **_**brother **_**spit it out already, I'm not in the mood for you" **_**`Of course Itachi would come and ruin the moment'**_** Sasuke thought sighing silently.**

**Itachi's smirk never faltered and he knew by the deepening frown on his brother's face he was doing a good job at annoying him. "You didn't answer my question Sasuke"**

"**And you didn't finish telling me the reason you barged into my room **_**Itachi."**_

"**I came to tell you that dad is gonna be home later this evening and it's a good thing I did or he would have come home to…well whatever you guys were getting into. So…how long little brother?"**

"**Long enough" Sasuke said glaring at his brother "now get out!" he said through clenched teeth.**

**Itachi held his hands up in surrender. "There's no need to get all pissy about it Sasuke" he walked out of the door but not before nodding once at Naruto.**

**Sasuke turned to Naruto to see a slight blush on his face **

"**What was that about?" Sasuke asked suspicious of the going on between his brother and **_**his **_**Naruto. Yes his Naruto. He had claimed him as his own even if Naruto was unaware of it and whether or not he wanted it. **

"**N-nothing." the blonde stuttered in reply his turning from the young Uchiha's scolding gaze**

"**Whatever" Sasuke replied**

"**So?"**

"**So what?" Sasuke asked confused**

"**So how long? How long have you felt this way?"**

**Sasuke moved his gaze from Naruto "Too long" he said in a low voice.**

**Naruto moved towards Sasuke and lifted his chin to meet his gaze. He planted a short sweet kiss on Sasuke's lips. "I think I've always had feelings for you, I just never wanted to admit it before." he whispered into Sasuke's ear.**

**Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep kiss "Be mine" he whispered to the blonde.**

"**I wouldn't have it any other way" the kissed each other passionately and deeply before pulling away. **

© Copyrighted DamnedDaughter


	7. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru7

**Chapter 7: **_fun before gym class_

It was Monday and back to school for the two new lovers. Naruto jumped out of bed. "Yes, no bus this morning!" he said out loud. He finally managed to get his car back the day before and was glad to be able to be able to take a comfortable ride to school. He rushed around doing his usual morning routine before racing out of the house to his precious Mercedes. "Good morning my sweet. Today we are cruzin' to school" he said as he stroked the bonnet of his car. As he drove his car he passed the Uchiha mansion. He noticed Sasuke's car still in the drive it wasn't like Sasuke to still be at home at this time. The young Uchiha was usually out of his house an hour before Naruto and simply driving aimlessly around Konoha to pass time and avoid being at home. So Naruto decided to investigate. He knocked on the front door of the Uchiha estate and heard shouts from inside.

"I DIDN'T DO FUCK ALL DAD! YOU'RE JUST ALWAYS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO BLAME AND IT'S ALWAYS ME!" Sasuke screamed at his father. He had woken up that morning and made his way down stairs to the kitchen and didn't greet his father properly according to Fugaku Uchiha. Which was how the argument began.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU MUST SHOW ME RESPECT!"

"HA! FATHER?" he laughed sarcastically "FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE A FATHER TO ME! WHY SHOULD I SHOW YOU RESPECT?"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" there was a series of more cursing then crashing then another voice sounded.

"DAD PLEASE STOP! SASUKE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

"ITACHI THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. YOUR BROTHER NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!"

"NO, DAD! STOP! SASUKE GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Sasuke exploded out of the front door running straight into the arms of his secret love. He had bruises slowly revealing themselves on his body and cut and grazes on his arm and face.

"C'mon Sasuke" Naruto said softly leading him to his car. He drove back to his apartment and brought him inside. He sat him on the sofa and ran to the bathroom to get out the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he tended to Sasuke "He didn't find out about us did he?"

"No. He doesn't know."

Naruto sighed in relief "So then…"

"It doesn't matter. It was just Fugaku being himself."

Naruto cleaned the last of Sasuke's cuts and made his eyes level with onyx eyes he was falling so deeply for. He gave Sasuke a small kiss but Sasuke leaned in more deepening it. He tangled his fingers in his partner's hair and pulled him deeper. Naruto pulled away for air. "That was mean Sasuke stop trying to distract me. We still have to go the school" Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes but complied and headed to the front door.

Naruto's car pulled into the student lot. Sasuke leaned over and gave him a loving kiss. "One for the road" he whispered seductively in Naruto's ear sending shivers down the blonde spine. He pecked him on the lips one more time before stepping out the car. He and Naruto walked to the fields, the usual meeting place of their group, their fingers brushed every now and again and the stood closer than usual.

"HEY SASUKE!" Sakura and Ino called

Sasuke regained his usual expressionless composure shoving his hands into his pockets. Naruto beamed at his friends and they both made their way towards the group. They sat under the tree side by side with their friends, swapping once in a while glances to each other.

It was fifth period gym and the guys were getting changed laughing and joking as normal. When no one was paying attention Sasuke grabbed Naruto pulling him into a toilet cubicle. He pressed him against the wall and crashed their lips together. He had held back all day and couldn't resist any longer. Naruto was his now. He shouldn't have to hold back anymore. Their lips moulded together and Naruto's hands tangled themselves in Sasuke's raven locks. Sasuke's hands travelled under Naruto's top feeling his toned chest and abs. His tongue grazed Naruto's lip and the blonde allowed entrance to his mouth. They battled for dominance in the kiss with the Uchiha winning again. He roamed Naruto's mouth earning a low moan. He smirked and broke away trailing kisses down his neck. He reached his soft spot and bit down drawing blood and getting a louder moan from his blonde lover. He continued to nip and suck at the spot and Naruto moaned more. "S-ah…Sasuke…mmm…your gonna give me hickies…aahh…people will know" the raven moved from the spot trailing kisses back up the blonde's neck, jaw and back to his lips.

"Fine" Sasuke said clearly disappointed. They exited the locker rooms and joined the rest of the group in the gym.

"Hey where did you guys disappear to?" Neji asked looking between them. Sasuke simply shrugged nonchalantly and made his way to the bleachers. Naruto grinned at Neji and made his way over to Shikamaru smiling to himself. How could he not smile after what just happened?

©DamnedDaughter Copyrighted


	8. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru8

**Chapter 8: **_Picture Perfect_

It was last period Art the only lesson that Sasuke and Naruto didn't have together. They even had the same free period. The raven sat in his usual seat at the back of the class surrounded by giggling fan girls. He sighed inwardly and glared out of the window.

"Today class I want you to draw from inspiration. I don't care what it is, who it is, where it is or when it is just as long as it's good." Kurenia told the class. Sasuke stared at the blank sheet and the pastel colours in front of him thinking of inspiration. One image went through his mind over and over again. Naruto. He allowed a smile to cross his usual expressionless features. He began to sketch.

Sasuke finished adding the last detail to his picture right as the bell rang. No, he didn't draw his blonde love. That would have been too obvious. He drew a raven it's wings wide spread in mid flight and a bright blue eyed, blonde girl with a flowing orange dress and blue ribbon tied around her empire line, reaching up trying to touch the black feathered bird. They were simply in an open field with a colourful sunset enhancing the features of the _girl_. He smiled at his work getting up and leaving it at the front desk with the other pieces. It was simple yet beautiful.

© Copyrighted DamnedDaughter


	9. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru9

**Chapter 9:** _He's back_

Naruto walked into his apartment later that day and heard rustling in his kitchen. He approached with caution and peered around the door he saw a head of all too familiar long white hair.

"Jiriaya? What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back until next week."

The white haired man turned and looked towards Naruto, his face was plastered with a grin. "Well that was a nice welcome" he said feigning hurt "no `hi how was your trip?'"

Naruto grinned his famous grin as he went to properly greet the old man. He may not have been the best person in the world but he was the closest thing that Naruto had to family and he loved him like a father. Flaws and all.

Later that day Naruto sighed as he sat in the all too familiar room of Jiriah's mansion. His phone started to ring beside him.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered

"Where are you?" an all to familiar voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"I'm back home at with old man"

"Meet me at the park in ten" he said

"Erm…yeah, ok bye"

"Hn" was the answer that Naruto got before the line went dead.

Naruto quickly pulled on new pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black hoodie of his orange t-shirt. He slipped his phone into his pocket and picked up his car keys before leaving.

"I'm going out" he shouted to Jiriah as he ran passed him in the living room. He jumped into his car and drove to the park as Hollywood Undead played through his car speakers. He pulled up to the park and went to sit at the swings to wait.

"Hey" a voice called about five minutes later.

"So what did you w-" he was silenced as Sasuke placed his index finger to his lips. Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a field.

"Hey where are we g-" he was silenced by a stern look from Sasuke.

"You'll see when we get there" he said with and almost invisible smile playing on his lips. Naruto was quiet the rest of the way as Sasuke pulled him through the field, over a fence, past a stream and into the forest. He stopped by a lake that was hidden deep in the forest. The lake was hidden by knee length grass and trees. Fireflies fluttered reflecting in the blue water and the setting sun created orange and pink strips of colour across the sky.

"Sasuke, this is…this is…wow. It's amazing" Naruto said taking in the sight "how did you find it?" he asked curiously as he stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly "Just found it" he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Naruto turned to look back at the lake and became mesmerized by the glistening waters. He felt an arm snake it's way around his waist and hot breath on his neck.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke whispered as he nuzzled the blonde's neck

"I love it" Naruto replied in just whisper as low as Sasuke's.

"Good" Sasuke said as he started to trail kisses down Naruto's neck.

© DamnedDaughter Copyrighted 2009


	10. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru10

**Chapter 10** _Under the desk and in the movie room. I think they are on to us._

** 4 weeks later **

"AARGH!" Naruto awoke from a nightmare. It was filled with sadness and death. His own death. He still trembled from the shock, turning his head slightly he saw the clock by his bed read 2:17 am. It was too early for him to call on Sasuke, or anyone for that matter, to confide in and he knew he wasn't capable of getting back to sleep. He swung his legs out of bed and shuffled quietly towards his bed room door. He quietly stepped out and tiptoed along the corridor to the stairs. Silently making his way to the home cinema he put on the TV leaving it on mute. He wasn't interested in actually watching the film not simply needed something to look at to clear his mind.

An hour later his phone went off. A text message from the raven himself. Naruto glared at his phone

**Are you awake x Sasuke **

'_And I was worried about waking you up' _Naruto thought.

Yeh I couldn't sleep he replied

**Can I come around?**

Sure, why not, I'll be in the movie room. I'll leave the door open for you.

Naruto quickly went and unlocked the front door then made his way back to the movie room. He settled down resting his legs across the chairs. He had just gotten himself into a comfortable position when he felt someone's lips rest briefly against his forehead. He sat up and Sasuke made himself comfortable under the blonde holding him snugly to his chest. "Couldn't sleep either?" Naruto asked

"Bad dream" Sasuke answered.

"Mmm" Naruto said burying his face deeper into Sasuke's chest and breathing in his scent. Sasuke ran his fingers through his blonde love's hair until his breathing became deep and slow. Sasuke watched him sleep until his own eyes began to feel heavy with sleep.

The raven awoke at about 5:30am, Naruto was still fast asleep soft snores escaping his mouth. He didn't wake up his blonde friend just simply watched him sleep until nearly 10:00am. "Hey" he said as Naruto awoke rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hmm, what time is it?" Naruto asked sleepily

"Almost ten" Sasuke answered nonchalant

"WHAT?"

"Almost ten"

"Why didn't you wake me? We have school!"

"So?"

"I still have to hand in a three page essay for Kakashi sensei"

"Wasn't that due in two days ago?"

"My point exactly!"

"We don't have English until just before lunch"

"But I haven't finished writing it yet" Naruto was now pacing back and forth in front of the ridiculously large plasma screen in the movie room, his lower lip jutted out. Sasuke sighed and shook his head, he stood and caught Naruto in mid stride pulling him into his chest. "If you need help all you have to do is ask"

"What?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his blonde companion "Would you like me to help you finish it. You'll probably get a better grade that way."

"REALLY?" he said wide eyed "THANK YOU SASUKE YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER." he said hugging any breathable air out of the dark haired boy.

"But" Sasuke continued

Naruto immediately stopped

"But?"

"You owe me"

"How much"

"I don't want money, dobe. I can assure you one thing though," he pulled Naruto close and continued in his ear "when you do repay me you'll be glad for it"

Naruto shivered as wave after wave of Sasuke's cool breath hit the back of his ear and travelled down his neck. He just about managed to held back a moan instead it came out as a shaky sigh and Sasuke pulled away smirking.

"Well are we going to get started on that essay or not dobe?"

Naruto simply nodded dumbly and followed Sasuke back up to his room to finish the essay.

"Done!" Naruto exclaimed as finished the last of his work he checked his cell for the time "and we still have twenty minutes until the lesson starts." he started rummaging through his clothes draw. He pulled out two starch white shirts, two pairs of black slacks and two Konoha high ties. "You still keep your blazer in your locker right?" Sasuke nodded in response "You can use the other shower down the hall. I'm afraid you'd rape me if I let you anywhere near this one whilst I'm in it." Naruto said as he turned to the shower. Sasuke smirked at the thought and his eyes trailed the blonde's body lingering on his firm rear. He chuckled lightly of his perverted thoughts before turning to go shower himself.

They reached Kakashi's English lesson a few minutes before the tardy bell rang.

"Where have you been all day?" Kiba asked as they settled themselves at the back of the class.

"I had to do that essay" Naruto said

Kiba nodded "So where were you Uchiha"

"Around" Sasuke answered simply. As the late bell sounded Kakashi walked through the door.

"Amazing, he's actually on time" Naruto whispered to Sasuke

"Hn" was the answer he got. Naruto had learned to appreciate what little Sasuke said to him because Sasuke belonged to him now. He was the one that was able to touch the untouchable Uchiha and in more ways than one. He smiled slightly to himself. Half way through the class his breathing hitched as a hand rested on his knee. He quickly looked towards Sasuke to see him staring expressionless towards the front of the class. The hand travelled further up his leg and closer to his area. His breathing became shaky. Glancing back towards the Uchiha he saw a slight smirk on his face. Naruto gasped as the hand came in contact with his groin causing heads to turn and the teacher to stop and look at him with a concerned eye.

"Is there something wrong Naruto?"

"N-no, n-nothing" he said his voice a pitch above normal. Sasuke slightly adjusted his grip on Naruto's groin making the blonde suck in a shaky breath to stop himself from moaning. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him before turning back to the board.

"Stop it" Naruto hissed through his teeth

"What?" Sasuke whispered innocently putting more pressure on Naruto's clothed member and slightly rubbing. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Sasuke!" he hissed sternly trying to hold back a moan as the raven continued to rub on his hardening member "s-st-stop" he breathed

"No" Sasuke whispered defiantly in his ear sending shivers down his spine. Naruto bit his lip hard and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. He just managed to hold back a moan. The bell rang second later and Sasuke removed his hand leaving Naruto visibly hard. Naruto sent a glare at the raven who simply returned a smirk. He held his bag in front of his crotch as he made his way to the front of the class. He quickly dropped the essay on Kakashi's desk before running out of the room to catch up with Kiba and Sasuke.

"You ok?" Kiba asked

"Huh yeah. Why?"

"You just looked strange in class. Uncomfortable?"

"It was nothing"

They joined the queue for their food. "What you did was pure evil, Sasuke" Naruto hissed in the raven's ear.

"Don't kid yourself dobe. If you didn't like it I wouldn't have gotten the reaction I did out of you"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Of course I liked it teme" he hissed "why wouldn't I. But you could have thought of a better time and place though. Not grope me under the desk in the English lesson. I don't remember a word he said during the second half"

Sasuke chuckled "Well at least we had fun"

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes "Whatever"

They sat at their usual table. Sasuke and Naruto sat together their thighs touching.

"So, Sasuke?" Sakura said twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger. "Do you have a girlfriend yet"

"No" he answered not making eye contact

"Do you-"

"No Sakura, I don't want a girlfriend, I definitely don't want you as a girlfriend, I don't want to go out sometime to be honest I don't really want to talk to you. Yet for some reason you never seem to understand this even though I tell you everyday." everyone sat with their mouths open. Not at the fact that Sasuke had just put down the pink haired girl but simply because that was the most they had ever heard him say at one time. In a regular school they would normally get a series of 'hn's', 'whatever's' a few mumbled sentences, the occasional sarcastic put down and eye rolling.

Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks, his shoulders were shaking and he was holding his breath. No matter how he tried to prevent the laughter it still came out. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" he screamed "YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACES. YOU'RE ALL LIKE 0.0"

"But it was more than a sentence and it was to _Sakura_ of all people" Kiba stated

"What do you mean? Sasuke talks all the time I'm sure I'm not the only person he talks to"

They all swapped glances

"Well…it's not that he doesn't talk to us all…it's just that…" Neji started

"You are closer to him than the rest of us" Kiba continued "You guys are always together. Especially recently, you're practically joint at the hip any one would think the two of you are g-"

"Are you insinuating that I am gay Inuzuka?"

"N-no Sasuke. Of course not" "I'm glad to hear that because the idea of me, an Uchiha, being gay is unspeakable right"

"Right"

"I'm glad that we have that sorted" with that he turned back to his food and didn't say another word for the duration of the day.

"I need a lift home" Sasuke stated as he met Naruto in the car park.

"Huh?"

"You drove me to school remember"

"Oh yeah!" said Naruto in realisation

-_- "Just drive dobe"

Kiba, Neji, Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji watched as the raven climbed into the blonde's car. "Why doesn't he have his own car?" Sakura asked

"It's weird that they were both absent until the fourth period before lunch. They came in at the exact same time." Kiba pointed out

"There is definitely something going on." Neji stated

"N-Neji's r-right" Hinata said.

"I think we should start keeping a better look out on these friends of ours. I don't understand why they think they need to hide something from us, we're all supposed to be friends, right?" Kiba said. "I think that we should pay them a surprise visit tonight"

"Where would they be?" Shikamaru said lazily

"Well Sasuke's parents and the pervy old man are back right?" Sakura said

"Right" everyone agreed

"And Sasuke doesn't like staying at home especially with his dad, right" there was another chorus of agreement "so he's likely to be at Naruto's, right?" there was a series of 'oh's through the group. "I think we should knock on this evening, not all at once that would be kind of suspicious, but if we turn up one at a time or call and someone just so happens to mention being at Naruto's we can invite each other down there and it would be inconspicuous , right?" they all smiled at each other in agreement.

Later that day, as Naruto lay on his bed, Sasuke straddling his waist, their lips attached, their tongues dancing and music playing to cover the sound of their moans as they slowly grinded into each other a knock came at the front door. The white haired old man answered the door to brown haired boy.

"Ah, Kiba nice of you to visit. I haven't seen you in a while" he said

"It has been a while sir. Is Naruto in?"

"Yeah, come in I'll call him down for you. Just wait in the living room"

The white haired man knocked vigorously on the bedroom door causing the blonde and the raven to jump apart and try to straighten themselves out. "Naruto, Kiba is here" the voice said from the other side

"What?" Naruto said throwing his bedroom door open "what's he doing here"

"Anyone would think you didn't want him here"

"N-no it's not that it's just he didn't say he was coming down"

"Well are you going down to meet him or just leave him there"

"Erm?" he looked back to back to Sasuke for support who simply shrugged "just send him up I guess" he turned to Sasuke as Jiriah left "what's Kiba doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know. It's your house" Sasuke shrugged seconds later Kiba walked into the room not even bothering to knock

"Hey" he said smiling "What's going on? Anyone would think you didn't want me here"

"It's not that, it's just-" Naruto started but was interrupted but Kiba's phone ringing

"Hello…hey Shika…I'm at Naruto's…no… yeah…3...I'll see you in a bit then"

"Are you meeting up with Shika?" Naruto asked slightly hopeful.

"Nah, he, Chouji and Shino said that they would meet me here"

"Oh"

The three plugged in the playstaion3 and swapped small talk during the game until the bell rang and Kiba went to answer. "I think they are up to something Sasuke." Naruto whispered. "Maybe they are unto us"

"I wish we were still up to something" he suddenly smirked at Naruto

"What are you…Aargh! Sasuke! HE-!" Sasuke had floored Naruto and pinned his arms above his head and placed his lips over the blonde to stop and further complaints coming out. Of course the thundering had alerted the four boys downstairs. They came rushing into the room to find Naruto now standing glaring at Sasuke who was smirking. "WHAT THE HELL TEME!"

"What was that all about" Kiba said drawing attention from Naruto and Sasuke.

"Nothing" Naruto said he went to Sasuke and whispered in his ear too low for anyone else to hear "you idiot we could have been caught."

Sasuke smirked "There's nothing wrong with a little risk taking" he whispered back just as low making his lips graze Naruto's ear causing shivers down his spine. He pulled away quickly and glared at the raven "Whatever Sasuke" he said rolling his eyes.

They settled down and played and talked for about an hour. "I think we should call pizza" Chouji suggested

"I actually agree" Kiba said "Who's for a meat supreme?"

Half an hour later the pizza arrived Naruto opened the door for the delivery to see Neji there as well. "What are you doing here?" he said as he opened the door.

"So far everyone else's house I've knocked on isn't there"

"That's because everyone has turned up here" Naruto mumbled "you might as well come in." they went upstairs "I bring you pizza and Neji" Naruto said with fake enthusiasm as he entered the room. Neji wasn't even there five minutes before Shikamaru's phone rang.

"Hey Shika" Ino squealed over the phone clearly audible to everyone in the room.

"Hey Ino" he replied in a bored tone

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Do you know where everyone is I can't get through to anyone. The girls and I are bored"

"We're all at Naruto's but-"

"Great we'll meet you there" and with that she hung up

"Nooo!" Naruto said dramatically fainting on the floor "no more!" the guys chuckled at his behaviour. Naruto simply wanted to be alone with Sasuke.

"I'm in the mood for a movie" Kiba said

"I'll go set up the room for it" Naruto said "erm Sasuke, give me a hand? You know where everything is right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You seen to be forgetting I practically live here dobe"

"You're right" he laughed. They went to the movie room which, wasn't in need of setting up, and locked themselves in the dark room. As soon as the lock clicked their lips were attached Naruto was pressed against the wall, Sasuke's tongue in his mouth roaming every corner, Naruto' s finger's embedded in raven locks, Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist pulling them together, their groins pressed together and grinding roughly, moans exited both boys. Sasuke left Naruto's lips and started roughly nipping at Naruto's neck making him groan loudly. He quickly reattached their lips briefly "Ssh" he said before going back to his neck. Naruto decided that he wouldn't be he only one moaning. His hand travelled down Sasuke's shirt and to the top of his trousers. He slowly unzipped Sasuke and the Uchiha was still oblivious to Naruto's wondering hands. He reached into Sasuke's boxers taking hold of the hardened shaft. Sasuke released Naruto's neck, tilting his head back and allowing moan to escape his lips. Naruto saw this as an opportunity. He turned them so that he was in control and Sasuke was pressed into the wall. He attached their lips before the raven could protest. He pumped Sasuke's member slowly making the raven tilt his head breaking the kiss "AAH, N-Naruto, f-fucking tease" Naruto smirked and nipped at Sasuke's neck "Mmm, m-move your hand Naruto" Sasuke moaned. Naruto made one hard jerk of his hand causing the raven to moan again. "Bastard" Sasuke moaned. Naruto began pumping slowly "S-st-stop teasing" he said bucking his hips slightly. Naruto smirked slightly before pumping faster. Sasuke groaned loudly and Naruto attached their lips to stifle the moans and hopefully prevent anyone else in the house from hearing them. "Naruto!" Sasuke moaned nearly at his peak. Instead of letting the raven release he let go of the pulsing member placing a final peck on the lips "Pick a movie" he whispered in Sasuke's ear before unlocking the door to the home cinema and walking out, with a noticeable erection, leaving Sasuke panting and extremely hard.

He walked slowly back to his room taking deep breath's to calm himself down. Opening the door he found that Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were all there as well.

"Hey, where's Sasuke-kun" Ino said

"Picking a movie" Naruto answered "I'll show you the way" they followed him to the movie room to find Sasuke putting on Saw. Naruto smirked as he walked passed Sasuke "Y'know that was payback for what you did in English, right?" Sasuke growled slightly "Well at least we had fun" Naruto mimicked Sasuke's earlier saying

"Bastard" Sasuke said back. Naruto grinned innocently and settled himself in between Sasuke and Shino to watch the movie.

They eventually left at 10:00pm. "What the hell was all that about?" Naruto said turning towards Sasuke. The raven shrugged nonchalant "They were up to something" he summed up. He then turned towards Sasuke "what if they know about us"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Don't be so paranoid dobe. They don't know a thing" he said confidently.

"Are you staying tonight?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Not tonight" he smiled then backed him up into the wall "I'll stay for another hour though. We have unfinished business" he whispered seductively. Naruto giggled surprising himself. He had never giggled before but Sasuke didn't seem to notice and dragged him up to his room.

© Copyright 2009


	11. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru11

**Chapter 11**_ what happens in the library, stays in the library_

Sitting in his math lesson positioned next to Sakura, in the seating plan that the teacher had set up, Naruto couldn't help but let his eyes wonder across the room to the raven, elbows on the table, hands clasped and used as a chin rest and the deep onyx eyes, that Naruto always became lost in, focused to the front of the class.

Sasuke felt the burning in the side of his head and shifted his eyes to glance at the person. Upon seeing his dobe watch him a small smile, almost invisible to the untrained eye, graced his lips. Naruto blushed and quickly turned back to the front of the class.

"Is something wrong" Sakura whispered to him "your face is all red"

This caused him to blush even more "There's nothing wrong. I just feel a little hot is all"

"Ok" Sakura looked towards Sasuke and sighed "isn't he just amazing Naruto" she stated "any girl would be extremely lucky to nab him"

Naruto internally grimaced before shrugging and answering "S'pose" keeping his gaze to the interactive board the teacher used.

Sakura pulled her gaze from the young Uchiha "Naruto?"

"Yeah"

She bit her lips thinking whether or not it would be a good idea to ask the blonde the question in mind. Deciding it wouldn't hurt she carried on "You know Sasuke well, right?"

Naruto turned to look at Sakura now "I guess so" he said frowning slightly hoping that the conversation wasn't heading in the direction he though it was.

"Well, what kind of girl is he interested in?" she asked hopefully

"He doesn't have one"

Her eyes widened "What?"

"It's not the kind of thing Sasuke and I talk about Sakura-Chan"

"What do you talk about"

"I can't tell you that"

"Why not?" she whined

"Because Sasuke trusts me that's why. Because I'm his friend and if I tell you I'm betraying that friendship. Sasuke would never tell people the things I told him. Just like I will never tell anyone, especially you, Sakura, the things he tells me" he hissed

"I-I'm sorry Naruto I-I didn't know"

He sighed "No it's fine, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it" he glanced once more at Sasuke before turning back to the front.

Lunch

"AARGH! YOU PUT SPAGETTI DOWN MY TOP SAKURA"

"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH A PERVERT THAT WOULND'T HAVE HAPPENED. IT SERVES YOU RIGHT KIBA"

"Is there any need for this shouting" Neji stated

"YES!" they both shouted

Neji flinched back, Naruto laughed and Sasuke put in his usual hn.

Naruto froze when he felt a sensation running up his leg. He looked over to see Sasuke smirking at him scanning quickly around the table he noticed only half the group was there. Sakura, Kiba and now Neji were all arguing and Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke nodded his head towards the cafeteria exit and Naruto smiled brightly. They slinked off unnoticed. Sasuke pulled Naruto through Konoha high halls and to the library. Dragging him through the maze of books they ended up in the most secluded section with the encyclopaedias.

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked

"Take this" Sasuke said handing him a trigonometry text book.

"When did you pick this up?"

"Obviously when you were looking at my ass otherwise you would have seen when I stopped and picked it up"

Naruto blushed and bit his lip knowing that it was true. Sasuke chuckled and pecked him on the lips

"So what's the book for?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "If anyone comes it'll look like we were doing something…constructive"

"Aren't we always" Naruto said smirking

"Indeed" he placed to book on the table leaving it opened on a random page before pulling Naruto to straddle his lap. "comfortable?"

Naruto smiled widely and Sasuke pulled him in for a heated make out. It was about twenty minutes into the kissing that voices caught their attention.

"If you like Naruto I don't see why you don't just say something. There's no point making subtle hints to him. He's not that bright Hinata. He just doesn't see these things."

"It's not that easy Ino. I just can't seem to say a word even if we are in the same area without stuttering" Hinata answered softly

By now Naruto had jumped off Sasuke, they had both fixed their clothes and hair and were sitting 'reading' the book Sasuke had picked up.

"Come, we'll sit here y-" Ino started but stopped when they came face to face with Sasuke and Naruto "shit" she mumbled "erm…hey guys. What are you doing here?" she said forcing a smile

"Tutoring" Sasuke said simply.

Ino and Hinata turned to look at Naruto who was looking genuinely confused with the numbers littering the pages of the text book. The Uchiha had indeed picked a good book to make them look as if they doing something constructive.

"Erm…h-hey N-N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered

He looked up and beamed at her "Hey Hinata. What's up?"

Her face went bright red and she began to sway feeling faint. "Are you okay?" Naruto said rising from his seat

"She's fine" Ino interjected quickly "hey I'm having a sleep over this weekend if you guys wanna come, everyone else is" she said changing the subject.

Naruto shrugged "I'm not busy"

"Whatever" Sasuke mumbled.

"Erm…well we'll leave you guys alone then" she said glancing between them questionably.

With that they left. "I suppose we should get back to `studying' then" Naruto said smiling.

© copyright 2009


	12. I Want You NowAnd Forever sasunaru12

**Chapter 12** _the sleep over_

"Okay! Seven minutes in heaven!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten shouted.

"Everyone put your paper in the jar." Ino said. She shook the jar after they had all placed a piece of paper with a symbol on it.

"Shouldn't you put the girls and boys names in separate jars?" Tenten asked

"It's more fun this way" Ino smiled "Ok who wants to pick first?"

"I'll go" Sakura piped. He dipped her hand in and hoped to choose the young Uchiha's piece. "What's this?" she said waving around the piece of paper that what appeared to be in the form of some badly drawn animal.

"That's mine" Kiba said

"Oh not you dog boy"

"There's nothing wrong with me"

"Guys just hurry up and get in the closet" Ino said ushering them in. Seven minutes later they emerged. Kiba wiped the lip gloss off his mouth and Sakura fixed her hair.

"Have fun" Naruto smirked to Kiba.

Shikamaru put his hand in next "Who's this?" he asked showing the paper with a strange symbol on it.

"Mine" Neji said through his teeth. Everyone glanced at each other before bursting out in fits of laughter.

"Can't I pick again" Shikamaru groaned

"No. Now go" Ino said

Naruto glanced at Sasuke as Shikamaru and Neji entered the closet. They came out after not looking particularly happy about their situation.

After Tenten picked Lee and Hinata picked Chouji there was only Naruto Sasuke and Ino left to be have a turn. Naruto put his hand in praying for Sasuke. He pulled out a piece that had a picture of what seemed to be a winking cat. `No, no, no. Not Ino' he thought. He showed the paper and put on a wide smile trying to look happy at the idea that he hadn't picked a boy.

Sasuke clenched his fists so tight his knuckles went white. He glared intently at Ino. They went into the closet and sat on opposite sides.

"So…?"Naruto said

"You don't wanna do this either" Ino stated

"Not really"

"If we move around a bit then mess up our hair before we leave no one will suspect a thing"

"I hope Sasuke doesn't hate me when I come out" Naruto whispered to himself but not quietly enough for Ino not to hear.

"What!" she shouted in a whisper

"I didn't say anything" Naruto defended

"Yes. Yes you did. What's going on between you and Sasuke."

"N-nothing"

"I might be blonde Naruto but I'm not a complete idiot. I've seen the way you guys look at each other" she said "you think I didn't notice the fact that you had your top on inside out when Hinata and I met you in the library. And Sasuke's hair was dishevelled " Naruto just sat with his jaw hung loose "So what's going on. And I want the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth"

"Sasuke and I are together. We have been for a while."

"Why didn't you tell us."

"You guys have gotta come out in like 30 seconds" someone shouted from outside the closet.

"Quick mess up your hair but you have to tell me the whole thing later"

They both ruffled their hair and clothes before stumbling out of the closet. Sasuke shot glares between the two of them.

"Okay. Because poor Sasuke wasn't picked everyone put your paper back and he gets to choose." Ino commanded. They did as they were told. Sasuke sighed and reached out pulling up Hinata. She looked almost faint.

They were in the closet and the door was closed behind them.

"E-erm…s-Sasuke…?"

"Don't move he told her" she froze as he moved forward. He placed a simple kiss on her forehead and back away.

"There" he said shrugging "can't lie and say I didn't kiss you now"

Hinata simply gawped at him.

They sat in silence until they were called out. Almost as soon as he stepped out Naruto pulled him a side. "She knows" was all he said

"Who knows what?"

"Ino" Naruto said as if it was the obvious answer "she knows everything"

"What" Sasuke hissed

"Well we were in the closet and I kind of mumbled something about you not being happy and she wasn't meant to hear now she knows and when you went in with Hinata she pulled me aside and forced me to tell her everything" he rambled out quickly.

Sasuke simply glared

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone" Naruto defended

"This is Ino, remember? She can't help but spread gossip!"

"That's true Sasuke but some secrets aren't for me to tell" Ino said coming out from around the corner.

Sasuke glared at her "Are you guys coming back people are looking for you. Just be glad I'm the one who walked in on your conversation" with that she turned away

"I still don't like the fact that she knows Naruto. Of all people you slip up with it had to be Ino"

"I'm sorry"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head "It doesn't matter we'll sort it" he kissed him gently on the forehead causing a light blush to creep onto Naruto's face. Sasuke chuckled and walked away.

Waking up at Ino's house on the floor between Sasuke and Hinata was strange. He shook his head to revive his memory of last night. Sasuke lay on his back, fingers clasped across his chest. Breathing softly, slowly. Naruto smiled at him.

Naruto looked around. It was unusual for him to have woken this early. Everyone else was silently sleeping. He reached over and nudged Sasuke. The raven headed boy groaned then slowly opened his eyes then glared at the person responsible for interrupting his well needed sleep. His expression softened when he saw Naruto looking at him

"Sorry" Naruto whispered

Sasuke smiled and sat up stretching "What did you want?"

"Nothing much" Naruto shrugged "do you wanna go for a walk? I know it's early but-"

"Whatever" Sasuke shrugged getting up.

Naruto lay his head on Sasuke's lap and the raven slowly ran his fingers through his blonde locks. They were in the long grass by the lake that Sasuke discovered. They had been there for an hour. Simply sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Do you think we should head back? We've been gone a while and they'll probably all be awake by now."

"I'm not ready yet" Sasuke stated simply

"Me either. But they'll ask questions when we get back"

"No they won't"

Naruto said nothing more after that. For some reason he knew Sasuke was right.

Walking back into Ino's house the first person they saw was Kiba.

"'Bout time you guys got back" was all he said before walking off.

"What was that about?" he whispered to Sasuke

"I made a phone call when you were sleeping on my lap" he answered before walking away leaving a dumbfounded Naruto.

© DamnedDaughter


End file.
